SONIC NEW G EPISODE 1
by sonicTHEfan
Summary: My new series! pls review and comment. This is like Sonic X in the furture     "Note:Read my first two storys first


Sonic New G: Episode 1

(Sonic was running at lighting speed. He run up a mountain and stop. In the distance he saw the X Tornado. He then ran down the mountain. It been nearly 11 years and everything was peaceful. Sonic ran to Amy's house where Cream and Amy was. Sonic open the door and walked in.)

Amy: Oh hi Sonic (^_^) Did you come to finally ask me out!

Sonic:AHHHH (O_o) ...no...But I do have some good news though.

Cream: What is it Mr. Sonic

Sonic: Well... (Happy) Tails and Cosmo is visiting!

(While everyone was cheering the X Tornado landed right outside! Everyone including Vanilla ran outside. Miles and Cosmo jumped out of the front Cargo.)

Amy: (^_^) Tails! Cosmo ! (She ran and hugged them both)

Sonic: Dude you grew taller Tails! (Laughs)

Tails: So have you!

Cream: Cosmo you look very pretty! (Referring to Cosmo who looked like when she sacrificed her self)

Cosmo: Thank you Cream (^_^)

Tails: Wait a sec... (_) **Petals **where are you?

(In the X Tornado the back Glass door opened. A miniature Cosmo jumped out of the ship.(Want to know what Petals looks like click this link .com/#/d1go8rv)

Amy: Who is this ("?) It looks like Cosmo

Tails: Well this is Petals... our daughter

Sonic: (Knees down to her level) Nice to meet you little buddy.)

Petals: Nice to meet you to Mr. Sonic (^_^) (Bows)

(After 4 hours they go inside to have dinner. The guys and girls was having dinner at different tables. Petals was playing with Cheese)

Knuckles: So... You have a kid? (O_o)

Tails: Yeah its the best thing to ever happen to me. (Happy)

(At Amy's table.)

Amy: Wow! Cosmo I'm very Glad for you.

Cosmo: Thank you Amy! (^_^)

Cream: So what did you do when you and Tails got married?

Cosmo: Well Tails brought me a green house and I did a lot of garden and Petals helped Tails with his work shop.

Amy: What! (O_o) You let Petals work at the work shop...at that young.

Cosmo: (":) Shes not bad at it she built ship on her own.

(At Sonic's table)

Sonic: Well I'm very proud for you Tails (^_^)

Knuckles: I'm not

Sonic: ()

Tails: Oh I almost forgot... (Tails pulled out a piece of paper.) Its a contest. It says it's a race and if you win you can get all the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic: But how...

Tails: You need a Chaos Emerald to enter..

(Knuckles opened his eyes. He quickly pulled it out of his hands)

Knuckles: let me see that! (He examined it.) Yes! I'll join and win those Chaos Emeralds! (*o*)

Tails: I wasn't done...You have to use Extreme Gear...A type of hover board.

Knuckles: Oh...(._.) Well If we are a Team we can't lose! (";)

(Amy walked over to the piece of paper. Followed along by Cosmo and Cream. Amy picked.)

Amy: ('o') This like it could be a lot of fun!

Sonic: I'm sorry Amy but I don't think you can join...

Tails: actually Its says you can bring up to ten people.

Sonic: (Started to counting on his fingers) Me, Knuckles, Tails, Amy,...Cosmo you want to join?

Cosmo: Why not! (^_^)

Sonic:So 5 People eh. Awesome lets go sigh up.

(They went in the X Tornado and flew to the Extreme Gear racing sigh up place. Sonic walked up to stand and rang the bell. Bokkun popped his head out.)

Sonic: Bokkun!...Are you still working for Eggman!

Bokkun: Weren't you like to know! Anyways you guys joining?

Tails: (popped his head in front of Sonic) Yes, if you just hand me 6 sigh up sheets I'll...

Bokkun: Wait a second...Where is it?

Tails: Where is what?

Bokkun: The Chaos Emerald...Duh (o) Hand it over!

Tails: (pulled it out) Here. 

Bokkun: Thank you! (Pulled out the sigh up sheets) and here you go!

Tails: Thank you! (He went and handed one to everyone.)

(While sighing his he saw Tails was sighing 2 at a time.)

Sonic: Don't you need just 1 Tails.

Tails: Actuality I'm sighing up Petals. (";)

Amy: ARE YOU SERIOUS (Got up and stomped to Tails) You need to protect her more! (FIRE EYES)

Tails: But Amy (Holding his 2 sigh up pages in front of his page) Shes really good at it...

Amy: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! (MORE FIRE EYES)

Tails: Well we made 2 Extreme boards before we came down here and we raced on them...and well...She beat me ever time.

Amy: (Claiming down but eyes are twitching) Lets see it then...I'll Race her and if she wins she can join our team.

(Tails got out the boards and handed one to Petals and one to Amy. Amy got the feel of it and they went to the practice track. Tails went to Petal and kneed down next to her.)

Tails: Just have fun (^_^)

Amy: Lets Go!

(Tails ran up with a checker flag)

Tails: 3...2...1..GO!

(They was off. Amy quickly speed past her. Amy was Almost at the end of the track)

Amy: HahahahHa Tails looks like I was Right... WHAT (o_O)

(Amy's board broke down. Petals past her and hit the finish line)

Amy: What happened! (O_o)

Tails: You ran out of Air (";)

Amy: NOOOOOOOO!

(Next day it was Sonic's qualifying race.)

Sonic: Lets Do This!


End file.
